


Love is only enough to keep going

by mayoho



Series: ASOUE Drabbles [6]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forever and always but not exclusively, Fountain of Victorious Finance, No one not even the Baudelaire Parents actually get to leave VFD, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Beatrice Baudelaire is a master at compartmentalizing, but one can only put off the responsibilities of Volunteering until the children are in bed. Or Beatrice receives a file folder.





	Love is only enough to keep going

Beatrice lets the bubble of joy in her chest expand to push the worry from her mind as she smiles at her sopping wet husband and children. She keeps the bubble safe until the children are tucked into bed. Only then does she stop fending off the barbs of reality.

She doesn’t have to say anything; her husband sees the look on her face and guides them to the library, where she had left her oversized purse containing the accordion folder containing the documents containing the evidence gathered by the person she still loves—forever and always but not exclusively.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's strongly implied that the woman that gives Beatrice the files is a close associate of Lemony's, very possibly delivering them on Lemony's request.
> 
> I keep coming back to this moment. It's one of my favorites though I couldn't say exactly why. Part of it is the contrast of Bertrand and the children having a marvelous time playing in the fountain while Lemony is hiding in an alley way, and Beatrice as this kind of go between through these two separate worlds (although, I think in practice, Bertrand is just as involved in VFD, its just a specific division of labor in this moment).


End file.
